<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let This Be a Warning by MotherRameses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464297">Let This Be a Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses'>MotherRameses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, don't forget thrawn kills people, you shouldn't mess with him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Thrawn had just made it to the lift to take them back to their dormitory, Eli still feeling jittery with residual adrenaline from Thrawn beating Orbar and Turuy at their own stupid game, when they heard a shout from behind them.</p><p>“Hey, Lieutenant! Wait up!”</p><p>Eli turned, frowning, to find Orbar and Turuy jogging to catch up with them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let This Be a Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic is a good place to vent, you know?</p><p>Like when you can't honestly do anything about something in real life, it gives you a chance to write out what you *want* to do. </p><p>Then again, maybe I'll get lucky. Who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does this word mean?” Thrawn’s quiet question pulled Eli’s thoughts from his own studies, and he glanced over to his roommate’s outstretched datapad to see what Thrawn had found. He quickly grimaced and waived the ‘pad away.</p><p>“It’s a slur,” Eli said shortly. “Like a swear word.”</p><p>Thrawn eyed him for a moment. “Your reaction indicates something further,” he prompted. “You have sworn around me before.”</p><p>Eli sighed, sitting back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. Unpleasant memories bubbled up, times from his youth when he’d been called… “It’s worse than a swear, really,” he said heavily. “You can swear around folks you’re comfortable with, and have a rapport with. Superiors can swear in front of their subordinates. But words like that? You only use ‘em when you’re really tryin’ to <em> hurt </em> someone.” Eli felt his accent coming through thicker, which it always did when he was angry. “If you hear someone use that word, you know they’re absolute garbage, no debating it.”</p><p>Thrawn peered at him a moment longer, eyes narrowed, before he gave a small nod. A small shiver ran through Eli, and he felt as though Thrawn had just made a decision, but he had no idea what that could possibly be. “I will make a note of that. Thank you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eli and Thrawn had just made it to the lift to take them back to their dormitory, Eli still feeling jittery with residual adrenaline from Thrawn beating Orbar and Turuy at their own stupid game, when they heard a shout from behind them.</p><p>“Hey, <em> Lieutenant! </em> Wait up!”</p><p>Eli turned, frowning, to find Orbar and Turuy jogging to catch up with them. He glanced at Thrawn, who merely raised a brow and keyed the button for the lift.</p><p>“Don’t want to have to wait for the next one,” Orbar said, breathing a little heavily as they joined them. Eli felt a prickle of unease tug at him as he caught sight of Turuy’s grin, unsettlingly similar to the one she had worn when she first welcomed him and Thrawn into the lab. </p><p>“Efficient,” Thrawn said dryly before turning away from them pointedly. Eli sidled up closer next to him, wondering if Thrawn would say anything else, but he remained silent as they waited the long, awkward minute for the lift to arrive. </p><p>Eli had half-hoped the other two cadets wouldn’t join them when the lift finally arrived, maybe just hoping to get an extra jibe in while he and Thrawn waited, but their silence was telling, and they entered the lift right on his and Thrawn’s heels. </p><p>The doors had scarcely closed before the trouble started.</p><p>“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Turuy sneered as the lift accelerated. “Hiding something like that, just to pull it out when it suits you?”</p><p>“Sneaky little blue skin,” Orbar added, grinning darkly. He stepped closer to Thrawn, who looked down at him with mild interest, and Eli felt his heart rate skyrocket. </p><p>“Hey, um, maybe lets not--”</p><p>“Shut up, loser,” Turuy cut him off from her corner of the lift. Eli’s heart raced even faster as he saw Thrawn’s gaze harden.</p><p>“Let’s just all take a step--” Eli tried again, but this time Orbar cut him off.</p><p>“This isn’t about you, xeno-<em>fag</em>, so stay out--” Orbar didn’t get to finish his sentence as Thrawn <em> lunged </em> at him, faster than Eli could blink, and pinned him to the doors of the lift right next to Turuy, his forearm against his throat and pressing his towering bulk against him. A second later, Thrawn spun around and kicked Turuy’s knees out from under her, sending her tumbling heavily to the floor, and the lift groaned as Thrawn keyed the emergency stop with his free hand.</p><p>Orbar barely had a chance to slump forward, coughing and clutching his throat, before Thrawn was on him again, whipping him around and pressing his face against the steel doors, twisting one arm behind his back and pinning the other above his head. </p><p>“Thrawn!” Eli squeaked, completely stunned, but now it was Thrawn’s turn to cut him off.</p><p>“A moment, please,” Thrawn said conversationally. “Cadet Turuy, if you move from your current position, Cadet Orbar will lose functionality of his arm. Kindly stay put.”</p><p>Orbar hissed in pain as Thrawn twisted his arm further up his back, and Turuy froze. Eli glanced down at her and saw she had been about to reach for her comm. </p><p>“Thrawn, what are you doing?” Eli asked, finding his voice surprisingly steady. </p><p>“Solving a problem,” Thrawn answered, leaning back easily as Orber attempted to smash the back of his head against Thrawn’s nose. There was a flurry of movement from below as Turuy scrambled on her rear and kicked one leg out, aiming squarely at Thrawn’s knee to try and knock him down--!</p><p>“<em>Augh!</em>” Orbar cried a moment after Turuy’s boot collided solidly with Thrawn, who looked no more bothered than if a tooka had nudged his leg. There was a sickening <em> pop</em>, and Turuy froze again as Orbar wheezed in pain.</p><p>“I’ve dislocated his shoulder,” Thrawn said cooly, staring down at Turuy. “An easy injury to repair. Further action will result in a broken elbow.”</p><p>“Dammit Rosita, <em> stop! </em>” Orbar cried out. He wheezed again, and Turuy glanced at him before slumping backward against the wall of the lift, her hands on her knees and glaring daggers at Thrawn. </p><p>“Very good,” Thrawn said softly. “Now, if you would please comm whomever you have waiting for us and tell them to vacate the area.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Turuy spat sullenly, looking away from Thrawn. Eli frowned. What did Thrawn mean?</p><p>Thrawn sighed and leaned further against Orbar, who groaned at the added stress to his injured shoulder. “Cadet Orbar?” Thrawn prompted.</p><p>“Do it,” Orbar ground out between gritted teeth. “Call them off.”</p><p>Turuy glared at Thrawn a moment longer, then pulled out her comm. “Scratch it,” she muttered into it. A voice on the other end protested, but she cut it off. “I said we’re done. Go back to your dorms.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Thrawn said as she put the comm away. “Now, please rise and come here.”</p><p>Turuy continued to scowl as she got to her feet, and Eli didn’t miss the way she winced as he put weight on the foot she had used to kick Thrawn. He felt himself slip into a fighting stance, ready to strike if she tried anything, but Turuy ignored him completely as she joined Thrawn and Orbar at the door. </p><p>“Hold him steady, please,” Thrawn said, stepping away from Orbar but still gripping his injured arm. Orbar hissed in pain as Thrawn stepped aside and Turuy came up behind him, looking vaguely confused. “Make sure he doesn’t move, or this will take longer,” Thrawn said, stretching out Orbar’s arm. Turuy’s eyes widened as she finally understood, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Orbar’s chest as Thrawn gave a sharp yank on Orbar’s arm.</p><p>There was another grotesque <em> pop! </em> as Orbar’s shoulder slipped back into place, and Orbar cried out before slumping down in Turuy’s arms. </p><p>“A further lesson is needed, it seems,” Thrawn said, crossing to stand in front of Eli and pulling himself up to his full height. Eli shuffled sideways slightly to get a view of the other two, who were standing by the door and holding onto each other, looking furious.</p><p>“You sought to provoke me into attacking you,” Thrawn said, speaking directly to Orbar. “You assumed the lift would arrive and your accomplices would be ready to ‘defend’ you. You had four accomplices at most, and let me pause here to deliver a warning.” A shiver ran up Eli’s back as Thrawn’s voice darkened. “Do not forget I have already weathered years of extensive military training. Such an attack would have ended poorly… for you.” </p><p>Silence followed his words, so thick Eli could swear Orbar and Turuy weren’t even breathing. </p><p>“The harassment against Cadet Vanto and myself stops now,” Thrawn said after a moment, voice quiet and deadly. “I’m sure you’re aware these lifts are monitored with both audio and visual recordings. I will be reporting this situation to Commandant Deenlark, and, if his response isn’t to my satisfaction, to my benefactor who saw to my placement at this academy. Am I understood?”</p><p>There was a short pause, before Orbar spoke. “Fine,” he spat, and he looked ready to say something else before Thrawn cut him off. </p><p>“I said, am I understood, <em> Cadet?” </em> Thrawn asked, leaning heavily on the last word. </p><p>Orbar scowled. “Yes, <em> sir.” </em> </p><p>“Good.” Thrawn stepped forward, causing the pair to shy away from him, but he merely keyed the lift to continue its journey upward. </p><p>The rest of the ride was silent, apart from Orbar’s slightly labored breathing, and Eli found he was having to bite back a grin the entire time. Thrawn stayed close to him throughout, taking up an oddly protective stance, and placed his hand on Eli’s shoulder as the lift finally came to a stop.  </p><p>“I look forward to seeing you in our tactics class tomorrow, cadets,” Thrawn said conversationally as the doors opened, his hand still on Eli’s shoulder, signalling him to wait. “I hope tonight’s events were a good exercise for you.” With a small nod, he and Eli exited the lift into the cool evening air, the doors closing behind them on Orbar and Turuy.</p><p>“Well, that was fun,” Eli said shakily, but Thrawn held a finger up to his lips, indicating for him to be silent. Eli paused, watching as Thrawn cocked his head, seemingly listening for something, then relaxed.</p><p>“We are alone,” Thrawn said, finally stepping away from Eli and gesturing for them to head to their dorm. “Was my reaction appropriate?”</p><p>Eli frowned, pushing aside his odd dismay at Thrawn vacating his personal space, and tried to focus on Thrawn’s question. “Which part?” He asked. “A lot just happened.”</p><p>Thrawn gathered his thoughts. “I had intended to merely ignore their insults, thus depriving them of their satisfaction,” he said after a moment. “But upon hearing that particular slur I asked you about some days ago, I realized more direct action might be needed.”</p><p>Eli replayed the incident in his mind, realizing that Orbar’s insult towards him <em> had </em> prompted Thrawn’s attack. He felt himself deflate a bit. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said quietly. “It’s not that big a deal, and it played right into their hands.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Thrawn said. “I can deduce from your reaction to the word that it is a <em> big deal</em>, as you say. And besides,” Thrawn turned to him, a small smile on his face. “It was an opportunity for me to... Explain something. To you.”</p><p>Eli glanced at Thrawn, confused, and Thrawn continued.</p><p>“You know that I still struggle with Basic,” Thrawn said, holding up a hand in anticipation of Eli’s protest. “And I know that your assignment as my translator has caused you discomfort. I have wondered how best to explain my own feelings on this matter, but found it difficult to do so.” Thrawn paused as they came upon their dorm, keying the door open and stepping inside before continuing. He turned to Eli, red eyes glowing in the low light. “I hope my actions speak louder than my words.”</p><p>Eli gazed up at Thrawn, a little dumbstruck. He remembered how Thrawn stood in front of him, protecting him in the lift, and how Thrawn had him wait before exiting, so they could leave the lift together… In case Turuy hadn’t really called off the coming assault?</p><p>“You think I can’t hold my own in a fight?” Eli asked, mostly because it seemed like he should, and not because that was what he really thought.</p><p>“Not at all,” Thrawn said earnestly. “I think you shouldn’t <em> need </em> to. Particularly not on my account.”</p><p>Eli stared up at Thrawn a moment longer, realizing Thrawn was waiting for him to say something, and belatedly felt something clunk into place inside him.</p><p>“You know it’s not the ‘xeno’ part that bugs me, right?” Eli asked quietly, taking a small step closer to Thrawn. “I mean, yeah it’s rude, but… It’s not the explicit definition that bothers me.” He held his breath as he took another step closer, gauging Thrawn’s reaction. He felt his heart pound as Thrawn stood stock-still, allowing Eli’s approach. Stealing himself, Eli reached out and gently took Thrawn’s hand, still gazing up at the Chiss. Thrawn was staring down at him intently, but Eli couldn’t see any discomfort on his sharp features. </p><p>“It bothers me because it implies that what I’m about to do is bad,” Eli finished softly, closing the last few inches between them and standing on his toes to place a gentle kiss on Thrawn’s lips. He lingered there for a moment, waiting to see how Thrawn would react, and after what seemed like an eternity, felt Thrawn smile against him. Thrawn tightened his grip on Eli’s hand and snaked his other arm around Eli’s waist, tugging him impossibly closer and kissing him back.</p><p>“I’m pleased my actions correctly conveyed my meaning,” Thrawn murmured through their kiss, still smiling against Eli’s lips. </p><p>“And it was pretty great seeing you nearly break Orbar’s arm,” Eli said, suddenly giddy. “You’re a lot quicker than you look, too.”</p><p>“You enjoy watching me enact feats of physical prowess?” Thrawn asked, and Eli chuckled.</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,” Eli said with a grin.</p><p>“Very well then,” Thrawn said, and without warning, Eli yelped as Thrawn swept him off his feet and carried him further into their room, making straight for his bunk. “I shall endeavor to entertain you for as long as you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>